


the heart wants what it wants

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Tim and Martin are the perfect couple...or so it seems.





	the heart wants what it wants

When Martin looks at Tim, he sees messy dark brown hair and a smile that lights up the room. He sees a boy whose mere presence melts all his pain and fear and anger away. He kisses soft lips and pulls a slender body closer, pressing closer until they practically melt into each other.

But this pretty boy, the one that lightens his footsteps when they're together, he can never quite remember what to call him.

"Tim," he says eventually, but his heart screams for him to say something else.

_Rasmus_, his heart cries, and Martin wants nothing more than to cry aloud with it.

\--

When Tim looks at Martin, he sees someone bigger and stronger than him, both physically and emotionally. Tim never liked taking up too much space in a room, and he admires how Martin is able to get things done, to seem so confident and unapproachable.

Of course, in real life Martin isn't nearly as confident as he projects. But Tim is there to help hold him up, to quietly encourage him when no one else is looking (it would be too embarrassing if someone saw).

But when he holds his hands and murmurs how much he likes and admires him, something about it all feels...wrong. He should be with someone else, his heart murmurs. Someone who can hold him up too, who has been with him through thick and thin.

"I love you, Martin," he says slowly, softly, but his heart whispers another name (_Oskar..._) silently into the wind.


End file.
